


cape

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [14]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Pybroyd, u ever have those days where you gotta wrap urself up in ur cape n lie on ur floor, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: *lloyd voice* im Sleep





	cape

**Author's Note:**

> aight i missed yesterdays fic bc of some stuff n im in a doctors appointment rn so i can try n put a new fic up tonight

Whatever Kai had expected when he looked into Lloyd's room, it  _ certainly _ wasn't this.

At first, he couldn't see the newly-christened green ninja (which was understandable, he was only 12 and small for his age). Then Kai saw the pile of cape in the corner. “Lloyd?” he asked. “Are you in here?”

The cape quivered slightly. “Who wants to know?” came the shaky response.

“Uh, Kai. The red one.” The cape moved again, and Kai could see an eye and a tuft of blonde hair sticking out. “Why?” 

Kai sighed, stepping further into the room and shut the door. “Obviously not important now. What's up?” 

Lloyd’s head emerged from his cape. “Um, not much. Just lying here.” His voice cracked on the last syllable, and Kai frowned. The boy had obviously been crying moments before he'd walked in, and Lloyd's voice showed it.

Kai moved over, sliding down the wall next to Lloyd's cape bundle. Lloyd tensed up slightly, but Kai didn't make another movement. “No, seriously. No one just lies on the ground in a cape.” Concern showed in the fire ninja’s voice.

“Eh, you'd be surprised. It's more common than you think.” Lloyd propped himself up against the wall, wincing as the cape shifted off his shoulders and quickly readjusting it. “At least for me, I mean.”

Kai looked over at Lloyd. “Do you- can you tell me what happened?” Lloyd shrugged after taking a few moments to process the question. “Not right now,” he said to Kai.

  
“Oh. Oh, okay then.” The fire ninja stood up, taking a few strides toward the door. “See ya later, I guess.” One of Lloyd's arms emerges from underneath the cape and waves to Kai as he shuts the door.

**Author's Note:**

> capes? very comfy


End file.
